


“How will you pee, sir?”

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Crack Relationships, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barry has a fetish.





	“How will you pee, sir?”

**Author's Note:**

> it's pee. sorry

“How will you pee, sir?”

Those are the five words that get Barry in trouble.

Magnus is having two flamethrowers strapped to his arms, and it’s a legitimate question. And Magnus, gods damn him, answers by showing rather than telling. He uses his elbows to wiggle his pants down his hips enough for his cock to hang out, and then he starts to pee.

As he's pissing, the thick yellow stream splattering loudly against the dirt, Barry licks his lips. He feels his pants growing tighter and he can't tear his eyes away from Magnus’s cock. It's soft, but it's thick, and he wants to see it hard, wants to taste it hard. Wants to wrap his lips around it and take every drop of piss Magnus is willing to give. It’s been so long since the last time he did that but he absolutely aches for it.

Magnus’s stream slows, then he’s pushing out the last few squirts of pee before shaking himself off. The townspeople clap and he bows dramatically, pants still around his ass because he can’t figure out how to pull them back up. Barry has to excuse himself to go jack off in his bunk.

*~*~*

Barry spends the next day and a half building up the nerve to talk to Magnus, if jerking off several times a day to the idea of being pissed on counts as “building up the nerve.” He sits down across from Magnus in the dining hall at lunch, and lays out his request.

“So, you, uh… you want me to, um…”

“Piss on me, yeah.”

“Oh, yeah.” Magnus is looking everywhere but at Barry. “That.”

“So is that… I’m not trying to pressure you into it, like, you can say no. Just- do you want to?”

Magnus’s face is unreadable, and he doesn’t say anything for a long time. He’s looking at Barry now, though, so at least there’s that. A slow, deep blush is spreading across his cheeks and to his ears as he bites the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah,” he says, finally. “I want to.”

“Really?” There’s way too much excitement in his voice and he’s trying to contain himself, but God help him, he’s already getting stiff.

“Yeah, just… I haven’t done anything like this before. I want to! It’s just new.”

“I don’t mind. It’s uh. Kind of cute.” Barry scratches the back of his head and looks down at the table.

“Cool, cool. So when do you wanna…?”

“Tonight?” He sounds too eager. He just wishes he could be embarrassed about it.

“That works. Where?”

Barry thinks. “There’s a kind of secluded place behind the church. Plus it’s away from the mushrooms enough that we wouldn’t have to wear our masks.”

“Cool.” Magnus is bright red now and Jesus, Barry is half-hard. “Ten o’clock?”

“Ten o’clock.” Barry turns to leave, but looks over his shoulder, cheeks red. “Oh, and make sure you drink a lot. That’ll help.”

Magnus nods dumbly but Barry is gone.

*~*~*

The secluded spot ends up being a few trees clumped together, just enough for privacy. Magnus has definitely peed here before. He shows up before Barry, and he’s nervous but he also really, really needs to piss. He’s been drinking all day, like Barry told him to, and he’s close to desperation. Barry doesn’t keep him waiting long, though. He squeezes between the trees, face illuminated by the glow of a cantrip he’s cast, and he looks nervous.

“Hey,” Magnus says.

“Hey,” Barry says back. “You still, uh… you still want to do this?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

It’s awkward, the two of them standing there, not saying anything. Then Magnus feels a twinge in his bladder and presses a hand to his crotch without thinking, breathing out, trying to relieve some of his need. Barry is watching him, eyes flicking between his face and his hand, and there’s a noticeable bulge in Barry’s jeans.

He steps forward, close to Magnus, and puts a hand on his chest. Magnus’s pecs are thick and soft under his hand, and he drags his fingers down, over his abs, down between his legs, pushing Magnus’s hand away so he can cup his dick through his pants. Barry drops down to his knees, unzips Magnus’s pants, pulls his cock out through the slit in his boxers. He licks a stripe from the base to the tip, and Magnus has to clench to keep himself from leaking. Barry takes the head of his dick into his mouth, tonguing at his foreskin, lapping at his slit. Magnus groans his name as he feels a spurt of piss leave him.

The expression on Barry’s face changes quickly from surprised to delighted. He lets Magnus’s cock slip out of his mouth as another splash of urine hits his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whimpers, and then he’s pissing full force, soaking Barry’s shirt, hot yellow liquid dripping onto his pants, onto the ground, splashing onto his face. Magnus moans as he finally, finally relieves himself, and Barry moans too as he palms himself through his jeans. His other hand is holding Magnus’s shaft, stroking him lightly and aiming the stream of urine at his chest and face.

It feels like he’s pissing forever, he had to go so badly. When his stream finally starts to weaken, Barry strokes him a little more firmly, coaxing the last few droplets out. He’s got his own dick out now, and is jerking himself off, letting out little noises as he fucks into his hand. It’s not long after Magnus stops peeing that Barry comes with a choked cry, cum splattering onto his shirt and dripping down onto his jeans.

Magnus looks down at Barry, and he’s soaked, white shirt sticking to his chest and the pudge of his stomach, jeans wet and clinging to his thighs. Magnus can smell him, too, can smell his own piss on Barry, and he feels himself getting hard.

Barry’s got a hand planted on the ground, bent over as he catches his breath, and he looks up at Magnus with hooded eyes. The lenses of his glasses are splattered with pee, but Barry doesn’t seem to mind. He reaches for Magnus again, fingers wet and slick and warm with piss and cum, and Magnus whimpers at his touch.

“Will you cum on my face, big guy?” Barry's voice is raspy with want, and Magnus nods, bottom lip between his teeth. Barry strokes him, fast and merciless, and little dribbles of precum leak from Magnus’s tip. The loud, wet noises of the handjob can surely be heard everywhere in town, and embarrassingly enough, it's the thought of being caught like this that pushes Magnus over the edge and has him shooting thick white ropes of cum onto Barry's cheeks and nose and lips and tongue.

As Magnus catches his breath, Barry licks his lips, tasting Magnus, and grinds the heel of his palm into his still-soft cock.

“Jesus, Magnus,” he groans, “you're so hot, fuck, wish I could go again.”

“Fuck,” Magnus replies, still coming down.

Barry stands up, legs shaky, and casts Prestidigitation on himself. In the blink of an eye he's dry and clean, no cum or piss or anything.

“Thanks,” he says, and squeezes Magnus’s hand before backing away to leave.

“Wait,” Magnus says, “can we maybe… I mean, you wanna- again, sometime, maybe?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”


End file.
